my world
by cherrie pie is emmetts girl
Summary: lilian is english living in england. There is vampires!
1. home

_sorry peeps for the english things lol. this is my first so be kind :) disclamer i don't own twilight sorry. i wish. Making my own profess one so soon i can say yes no disclaimer i am original lol. by the way lilly is 14 going on 15 she is in secondary left her mum for her mum was chock a block with work living with her dad in oakham. sorry for lack off acction lol. more vampires soon :)_

Lillian walked down her street. The night was fast coming. The wind was picking up. She shivered involuntary. Her feet ached. She had just finished walking from school. To her it was a new school. In the small town of oakham, In England. She was their newest student. Her first day had been awful. Not only had she been tormented with whispering behind her back. Someone was apparently her enemy. It had all happened to soon. The cutest and most popular boy had taken interest as a joke. The other girls had soon got territorial. It was so embarrassing. She slumped into her dads. "Jas….Dad, I'm home." She called. Jason didn't like his name. She called him dad as often as she remembered. She took her boots off. Then chucked them into the corner. She grabbed her battered copy of molly moon. It was lately her favourite book. "Hi lills, How was you're day." He looked worried. "Nothing, like I told you dad. Everything was fine." She forced a smile. He didn't need to worry. No-one did. She flopped onto her small bed. Flipping through her book.

Lillian woke, startled. She had dreamed of a god. Then she woke. She was still fully clothed. She jumped up. It was 4 in the morning. Way too early. She pulled herself to the shower. Washing, and then brushing her teeth. It was still too early. She dressed into her new school uniform. It was itchy material. Horrible. She slowly ambled downstairs. Her limbs faintly ached from yesterday. She poured her self a bowl of cereal. Then bored she put some pop tarts in. She switched on her old laptop. It hummed to life. Whooshing loudly. She loaded up msn. 2 messages. One from mum: _hi honey, hope you all ok. I will come up to see you in the holidays. Sorry about this all. Work is unbearable. See you soon love you, mum._ Then one from Stevie her best friend, whom she had to leave:_ hi lil how's life up in oakham. We're all fine can't wait to see you again luve Stevie. Lol._ Wow. She had no friends. So lonely. Then again there was a whole school full off people. And she was only just getting to know them.

Lillian walked towards her doom. School. The horror. "Hi I'm jane." A bouncy girl with short reddish hair called. "Hi i'm lillian. I'm the new girl, oviously."She said. It was easier than she thought. She wasn't outgoing, but she was deffiantly finding it easy to talk to jane. "What have you got now?" Lilly asked. She had no idea."Can i follow you in your lessons?"Hopfully she wouldn't annoy her.

They walked into biology. They were top of year nine. They where doing habitats. Boring. Then a boy walked in. She almost chocked on her pen lid. Which she'd been suckng on. It was the god from her dreams. The same blonde-honey hair. That floated effortlessly. Drapping lightly over one eye, slightly. His dark brown eyes. He stuttered at the door. Her long spaztic black curls rushed past her face. His back arched. He stared right at me. The ferosity startled her. She shuddered in her seat. His hair lifted and twirled as he turned his head to face the teacher. "Right callum, Go and sit next to jane, we are studying habitats."She could hear the convostation from her seat. Why did he hate her. she hadn't done anything. Had she?He went to his seat next to jane. the other side of jane. One seat away. Two seats away from lily. His muscles were tense. He stared forwards. His pale skin clashing against the school black sweater. He looked like a young model. Dreamy. She had dreamed about a strange boy, who now turns up in her class. This was unusual. No it was freaky.


	2. jane

_Here is the second chapter should be more vampires here. Lol. DISCLAIMER I don't own any part of the amazing twilight saga, unfortunately. Callum Ryan, is 15, a vampire._


End file.
